prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Misery Loves Company/@comment-83.254.168.254-20120903155923
I bet It will go down like this maybe all the girls recive a text from -A WHERE its says Misery Loves Company --A Emily will remember that Toby has said It, and dosent tell the others In case she Is wrong like Spencer with Paige then later and confronts him he says "He cant hide It anymore" "yes" and Emily starts to cry and run while Toby screams Em stop and Emily Is tired of runing and acidentally trips over a cliff but dosent fall holding herself up with her hands. when Toby comes and she cries "Are you going to kill me now beacause I know" and he says "Emily Dont let go you can trust me give me your hand" '' ''"No you're a liar just like Mona was" "Emily please give me you're hand or you'll die either way" Emily gives him her hand "what are you going to do to me now that I know" "Nothing Emily, Its me look at me please, Its still me I promise you have to believe me" "I dont know what to believe anymore, how could you do this to me to spencer you were supposed to be my friend but no you were -A all along." Emily cries. "Emily listen to me I am a part of the A-Team but I am not -A" "really then who are you, who Is -A then,and why are you doing this to us" "I dont know who -A is Mona wouldnt tell me who she was" "She so -A is a girl" "Emily listen you cant tell Spencer or the others" "Why not" "beacause If to many know that I am a part of The-Ateam If A found out that I am a Betrayer to her too many people I love would get hurt, now you can either join The-Ateam or this conversation never happend" "what makes you think I would ever join the Ateam, heres a good question why did you huh" "I did It to protect you, Spencer didnt want to tell me what was going on so I had to find out for myself." "How did you find out" "thats a long story" "well ive got time" "I suspected It was -A again so I went to visit Mona In the hospital, and asked her If It was her she said "no" I didnt believe her but then she said "I know who It Is" and I said "who" and she responded "why do peoples Identites always have to be revealed Its much more fun when Its a mystery dont you think" thats when I realized she wasnt going to give me any answers so i stood up ready to leave when she said "You could always join us to help us out" and thats when I joined to get answers but i never found out who -A is" "do you know anyone else who Is a member In the A-team" "No Im In, but Im not that trusted Emily you cant tell the others, and you are my friend I would never do anything to hurt you" THEY HUG "Fine I'll keep your secret" WHAT DO YOU THINK -TVDfan1